


Without the Glove

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 05:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15041675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Bishop find unexpected danger at a crime scene.





	Without the Glove

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #592 "danger within"

“The victim must have a cat,” said McGee. “There’s dishes in the kitchen. Anybody seen it?”

“Not in the living room,” Torres said. “I’ll try the office.”

“Found it!” called Bishop. “It’s in the bedroom, just let me – Ow!”

Her partners both raced in to find her with deep scratches on the back of her hand, while yellow eyes glared from inside a cardboard box beside the bed.

“Ouch,” said Torres, sympathetically.

“Ducky should take care of that,” said McGee. “And Bishop? Never stick your hand into a box that has a cat in it.”

She smiled, ruefully. “Good advice.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from the family motto of one of my ancestors, _Touch not the cat without the glove_.


End file.
